


Not good enough

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, At least for Bucky, F/M, FOR STEVE, Horrible Grammar, Unhappy Ending, don't read if you are going to complain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve has a crush on the reader who is new and formed a close friendship with Bucky. When Steve asks Bucky for advice on how to ask her out, Bucky tells him that he can’t help him because he doesn’t want Steve to go on a date with her.





	Not good enough

Steve has never been good with talking to women he was interested in. He still stutters and turns red before he’d excuse himself like he did before he turned into a super soldier. Because of that, he swore off dating and justified his decision by saying that being in a relationship would distract him from his superhero duties. That all change when you joined the team and stole his heart.

You were very quiet when you first joined the team and only spoke when someone asked you a question. Steve desperately want to talk to you but he didn’t know how to start a conversation with you. Every time he wanted to talk to you he would plan out a conversation in his head before approaching you. Unfortunately, his mind would go blank as soon as he was in front of you so he would give you an awkward smile and walking away.

Steve thought he was never going to be able to talk to you until he noticed that you were growing closer to Bucky. Since Steve was too nervous to ask you out he thought Bucky would help him out by hinting to you that he was interested in you. Sadly Bucky told him he couldn’t help him. “Come on Buck, why won’t you help me ask y/n out on a date?” Steve asked for the eighth time.

“I have my reasons” Bucky replied in an annoyed tone.

No longer accepting that as a response Steve blocked Bucky from walking out of the room and asked again “seriously Bucky, why won’t you help me ask y/n out on a date?”

“Because I don’t think you’re not good enough for y/n” Bucky yelled at Steve before he locked himself in his room for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky did not speak to each other for three whole months. Steve was so hurt by Bucky’s reasoning as to why he didn’t want to set him up with you that he refused to be in the same room with him. Whenever you or someone from the team would ask Steve or Bucky why they weren’t talking to the other they would say they didn’t want to talk about it and change the subject.

Since you didn’t like seeing Bucky upset you stopped asking him about his fight with Steve. Instead asked him to hang out and play board games in the lounge.

That’s where Steve found you guys playing one December afternoon. He had just gotten out of the shower after he came back from a two-week mission and all he wanted to do was watch a little tv with his friends. “I can feel your sadness” Steve turned around and spotted Wanda staring at him “why don’t you two make up already? You guys have been friends for decades.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever get back to the way we used to be” Steve replied, “he told me I wasn’t good enough for y/n.”

“He lied to you” Wanda gave Steve a sad smile before adding: “look at him, he lied because he’s in love with her and she’s in love with him.” Steve felt his heartbreak as he watched you and Bucky interact in the lounge. You both had smiled on your faces as you played Jenga on the coffee table. “I’m not going to lie and say you have a chance with y/n because she is madly in love with Bucky and she’s waiting on him to make the first move.”

“But what if I-” Steve paused when they heard something fall.

Wanda and Steve looked over and noticed the Jenga pieces on the table while you and Bucky were now kissing on the couch. “Looks like he finally made his move” Wanda whispered before she left Steve alone to watch his best friend and the girl he was in love with make out in front of him.


End file.
